berafandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior
Description Warriors are a part of Explorers, they use tough melee attacks. They deliver attacks with brutal efficiency and raw strength. Warriors have the highest base HP and the lowest base MP of any class. They belong at the front of a party so they can bring their powerful weapons into battle. A Warrior can wield the widest variety of weapons in the game, from swords and axes to spears and blunt weapons. The Warrior class branches off into three directions depending on what weapon they choose to specialize in. 1st Job Advancement When a character reaches Lv. 10, he or she could go to the Warriors' Sanctuary in Perion and talk to Dances with Balrog and he'll advance one to the job of Warrior. The character will be given some hp boost, as well as a basic warrior weapon. 2nd Job Advancement Fighter Fighters are the ones who use a One-handed or a Two-handed sword, it's main strength is close-battle combat and powerful blows to shake the enemy. Pages Pages are under rated. They naturally have higher MP than the other two warrior classes. They get to infuse the three basic elements into their weapon and also get to increase their MP recovery rate. Once one reaches Paladin, they get the power to infuse their weapon with Holy attributes. This ability turns them from an unwanted party member to a wanted party member due to the ability to attack using the opposing weakness attributes. Spearman Spearmen are the ones who use Spear or Polearm to atttack. They have a variety of supportive buffs to support their party members. 3rd Job Advancement Upon reaching level 70, go to El Nath - Chief's Residence, and speak with Tylus. After talking to Tylus, the player must return to Perion, on Victoria Island, and speak to Dances with Balrog. Next, find the Door of Dimension, located at Sleepywood and walk to the end of the path. Enter the portal to defeat Dances with Balrog's clone and obtain the Necklace of Power. Return to Dances with Balrog and exchange the Black Charm for a Necklace of Strength. The player must then give that item to Tylus. Head to the Holy Ground at the Snowfield and answer five questions to obtain the Necklace of Wisdom Bring this to Tylus, who will advance you to your third job. A third job Fighter will become a Crusader, a third job Page will become a White Knight, and a third job Spearman will become a Dragon Knight. 4th Job Advancemen After reaching level 120, go to El Nath to speak with Tylus. After speaking to him, one must head to Leafre and venture to the Forest of the Priest to meet Harmonia. He will give the player the task to kill one Manon and one Griffey and collect the Heroic Star and Heroic Pentagon. Return to Harmonia and then speak to him again to advance. In addition, a Maple Warrior 10 skill book given to the player.